An Alternate Ending
by Lady Cocoa
Summary: Part 10 of the One Hundred Oneshots series. An alternate ending to Rose Tyler's and the Doctor's relationship at the end of season two. Short and sweet. (Warning: May make you want to hug something.)


**An Alternate Ending**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the song "Come to Me" by the Goo-Goo Dolls.**

_"__I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful__  
You be sweet and I'll be grateful  
Cover me with kisses dear  
Lighten up the atmosphere"_

"Run," he said. So she ran. Rose Tyler, your average human who worked in a shop, was running from living plastic with a 900-year-old alien. She only knew that she was running from mannequins, but let us keep a secret, you and me.

Their feet pounded on the cold marble floor rhythmically. Briefly, the Doctor looked down at her. He had to admit, she was beautiful. And her eyes so full of hopes and dreams that he could never achieve.

But…

He just didn't do domestics.

_"Keep me warm inside our bed  
I got dreams of you all through my head  
Fortune teller said I'd be free  
And that's the day you came to me  
Came to me"_

The day previous, the Doctor had a dream. Now, he didn't believe in prophecies and such, but this was startlingly realistic. A wise old man told him that one would come who would break the chains that bound him. The guilt, he meant. Or rather, the Doctor meant, as it was his dream. But it was the man in his dream who said it… Oh, who knows?

Then Rose. Beautiful, beautiful, Rose. She came into his life with no struggle, accepted every part of him, and never once questioned his motives. The only human that could do that, maybe.

She was perfect.

_"Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo"_

And then… they danced. Rose Tyler questioned his dancing skills, so he was determined just how much he had picked up from Earth. They swayed back and forth slowly to the music.

That was the moment they fell in love. _Really_ fell in love. Both of them were too afraid to admit this, so they stayed silent. And they danced, and they danced.

And the TARDIS knew to not ruin a thing.

_"Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again  
I'll take you back where you belong  
And this will be our favorite song  
Come to me with secrets bare  
I'll love you more so don't be scared  
When we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again"_

There were no secrets to hide now. He knew hers, and she knew his. A Timelord and a human, traveling through time and space in a police box that was bigger on the inside. It seemed preposterous, but that was only because of the science of it. _ It's always science._

They danced many more times to the same song, never tiring of staying in each other's arms. And they would come home to the TARDIS, for that apartment building no longer felt like home, and they would dance.

_"Ooo Ooo Oooo, Ooo Ooo Oooo"_

And what happened next turned Rose's life upside-down.

_"I caught you burnin' photographs  
Like that could save you from your past  
History is like gravity  
It holds you down away from me  
You and me, we've both got sins  
I don't care about where you've been  
Don't be sad and don't explain  
This is where we start again  
Start again"_

The Doctor regenerated.

Rose's heart broke into little pieces as he changed faces. She would never see her Doctor again. He was replaced by this new, quirky, less grumpy Doctor. The grumpiness gave him charm, something she admired. This new Doctor was different.

The signature big nose and ears were gone, replaced by a younger body with hair that somehow managed to always stick up in the front. Even so…

He was still her Doctor.

_"Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo"_

_This new Doctor does not know how to dance,_ Rose thought. She stifled a giggle. He was tall and clumsy and sometimes tripped over his trench coat when he only thought she wasn't looking.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," Rose said, hiding a smile.

Now she would have to teach _him_ how to dance.

_"Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again  
I'll take you back where you belong  
And this will be our favorite song  
Come to me with secrets bare  
I'll love you more so don't be scared  
When we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again  
Start again"_

The winds howled above the ancient ruins of Mahaja. The Doctor and Rose Tyler looked at each other. And they kissed.

They accepted each other and that they were young and in love. (Well, not so much the Doctor for the young part.) They had made it past the Dalek fleet, past Bad Wolf, and past the army of ghosts. Through it all, they had made it.

Despite all this, their journey was coming to an end.

_"Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo"_

"Rose!" the Doctor called from the console of the TARDIS. "Stop moving!"

"Why?" she said, halfway out the door.

"Just a tick…" the Doctor dug around in his pockets frantically. Rose rolled her eyes, knowing that they were bigger on the inside.

The Doctor, her beloved Doctor, made his way towards her. Then he stopped a foot away. "Got it!" he exclaimed, taking out a velvet box.

He opened it. "Rose Tyler, will you marry me?"

"You're supposed to kneel, you idiot."

_"Today's the day I'll make you mine  
So get me to the church on time  
Take my hand in this empty room  
You're my girl, and I'm your groom  
Come to me my sweetest friend  
This is where we start again, again"_

They stood on the altar. Rose stood before the Doctor, looking as beautiful and full of wonder as the day she had met him. Her gown didn't hold a candle to her.

The Doctor wore a suit, as he always did. This was a special suit, though. Super-clean and extra-awesome.

Even Jackie was crying.

"I do."

_"Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again  
Take you back where you belong  
This will be our favorite song  
Come to me with secrets bare  
I'll love you more so don't be scared  
When we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again (yeah)  
Start again (yeah)"_

And they lived happily ever after, sailing through time and space.

"_Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo"_

The end.

**Review...**


End file.
